


I'll Let You Down

by KiwiBerry



Series: Have Patience and Be Kind [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Getting together: extended edition, M/M, Multi, Post Avengers: Infinity War Part 2, Slow Burn, background nat/sharon, basically feelings suck and Bucky struggles, because I said so, well maybe more crash and burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiBerry/pseuds/KiwiBerry
Summary: After the dust settles and the world continues spinning, Bucky Barnes wonders how to go on living in a world that thought him better off dead.(Or how Bucky keeps getting found and wonders how many times he'll need to hurt Steve Rogers before he stops)********Pulled for Stucky Big Bang. Will Re-upload Around October******





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Pulled for Stucky Big Bang. Will Re-upload at End of Bang***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was never one to hesitate before a jump. But now he's standing at the edge, questioning everything.

Chapter Pulled for Stucky Big Bang. For Updates visit daydreamjamesdean on tumblr!!!*****


End file.
